bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yahwehisme
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 18:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) User name Seeing as your user name is pretty much a clone of mine I am guessing you are one of the users I have dealt with in the past. Am I right?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Eh? Yahweh is Yahweh, Yahweh see no other gods before Yahweh as Yahweh is the only one. If there are others who claim to be gods they are false gods as there is no God but Yahweh. Yahwehisme (talk) 06:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmph, well you obviously do not get the reference so I will tell you and all your rabble rouser buddies. I do not call myself a God, as with many members of this site, I chose my name from my favorite character. My favorite character is Aizen but instead of just simply calling myself Aizen, I decided to imply it instead of directly saying it.Aizen refers to himself as a God and thus, Godisme. So next time you are blocked like your other account, get the reference right--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Well Yahweh thanks you for the lesson in reference, but what if Yahweh were to say it was in reference to Aizen? Ho-ho! Does that mean that what Yahweh was referring to was correct? Yahweh thinks so. Aizen is flawed, and is a false god, those who follow him are blind to the truth and will only face their deaths in the end, as their so called god betrays them. Also it seems that you like to make assumptions. One, you assumed that Yahweh was talking about you in Yahweh’s above post. And two, you assume that Yahweh, in your own words, “is a banned user abusing multiple accounts.” Unfortunately for you Yahweh is a brand new user and has never registered on this site before. Yahweh does feel somewhat contrite for the fact that your telling an admin proved to be fruitless, although said admin did state he is going to watch Yahweh closely, hello Arrancar109, Yahweh is so pleased to have your eyes fixated on Yahweh. Yahweh’s name however is a lure and it seems that that lure did it’s job. But Yahweh hopes that this isn’t how you treat all newcomers to this site, how disrespectful it was to go behind Yahweh’s back and try to get Yahweh in trouble. For shame. Yahwehisme (talk) 06:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yahweh has one more thing to say in regards to the statement you made about not calling yourself a god. Your profile page begs to differ. You say your species is a “deity” and that your occupation is “ruler of the heavens.” That sounds very much like someone is likening themselves to a god to Yahweh. Unless you believe yourself, or a least your profile page, to be Aizen himself. If that is the case Yahweh feels compelled to remind you that Aizen has also described himself as god but is a false god, and if you believe yourself to be Aizen that means you still have called yourself a god, but continue to be a false god. Yahwehisme (talk) 07:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) He hardly went behind your back since, you know, everyone's edits are a little thing called, "public" and not secretive as you are implying!! Thank you for proving him right however, merely creating an account as a lure as opposed to usefulness!! Also, again, his profile is a dedication to his favourite character, Aizen, who refers to himself as a God!! You have looked at the recent chapters in terms of their names right?? SunXia (talk) 19:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC)